The New Kami-sama
is the one hundred ninety ninth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred ninety-third overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover shows a scene from the manga, the Dragon Team on the Lookout. Summary Goku says he will go search for the Namekians now, and Mr. Popo says he would also be happy to have a new Guardian. Piccolo asks Goku how he will get there though, since they do not know what planet they went to, and their time is limited. Goku says he has Instant Transmission, and he will just search for people with a ki like Piccolo's. Piccolo asks if he can really seek out ki that far away, and Goku thinks so. Goku searches, but then says he can not after all. Goku wonders if he could find them from King Kai's Planet, though, and teleports away. Meanwhile, everyone at Kame House is watching TV, and King Furry is coming on. "As we broadcasted sometime ago, the army, who concentrated all of its effort, was hit with a destructive attack from Cell. I take full responsibility. That was truly inexcusable; it was not the way to go. Honestly, I do not know what more we can do. However, please do not get into any kind of panic. I believe that a savior, like the boy who defeated King Piccolo long ago, will appear once more! Let us pray, to God." Krillin notes that God is gone. Goku has arrived at Kaio's planet, and he says hello to Bubbles. Then he goes to King Kai, who was sleeping on a lounge chair. Kaio asks why he came here, and Goku realizes he does not know all the incredible stuff that is happening to the Earth. Kaio says the region he rules over is vast, and he can not just watch the Earth. Goku brings up how he was napping in spite of this, and Kaio yells at him to just tell him what is going on. Goku says "Well..." and Kaio freaks out. Goku says he has not said anything yet, and Kaio says "Oh yeah. Hurry up and talk." So, Goku explains everything and ends with how he needs to find the planet where the Namekians are. Kaio takes this all in, saying crazy things are always happening to Goku, one after the other. Goku says it would really help if he would point him in the direction of the Namekians new planet. Kaio sits still and concentrates, while Goku tells him how Mister Popo is lonely and everything. Kaio yells at him to be quiet so he can concentrate. Goku holds his hands over his mouth, until Kaio finds them. He points in the direction and Goku concentrates, facing in that direction. Kaio realizes he has learned Instant Transmission from the people of Yardrat, and says what a useful technique it is. This time Goku tells Kaio to be quiet. Then Goku finds it, and teleports away. He arrives on the new Planet Namek. The Namekians surprised to see him, while Goku says there are lots of Piccolos. Muri asks who he is, and Goku says he is called Son Goku and he is from Earth. Muri gets excited, knowing that he was the one who fought Frieza and rescued them. Goku nervously says yeah, but Namek exploded. Goku finishes explaining everything to them, and how he needs someone to come to Earth and be their new God. Muri says there is someone here who would do that, and calls Dende over. Dende comes up to them, and Muri says how he is always saying he wants to go to Earth and hang out with Gohan and Krillin. Goku wants to know if he can make Dragon Balls though, and Muri says he has an excellent member of the Dragon Clan. Goku thinks that is great, and says hello to Dende. Goku thanks them all, and Dende says goodbye to everyone. Then they teleport back to Kaio, just to say it went well, and then straight to Kami's Lookout on Earth. Piccolo is surprised to see Dende, and Goku tells Dende to wait here while he goes and gets Krillin and Gohan. Krillin happens to be watching TV at Kame House with Yamcha. A reporter says the world fighting champion and superhero Mr. Satan will be appearing at the Cell Games. The reporter asks Mister Satan if he will be alright, since Cell did wipe out the King's army. Satan says that was just a trick involving explosive powder, and calls Cell an amateur. He goes on to threaten to beat up that crazy, and the crowd cheers for him. Krillin and Yamcha are unenthused, though. Goku arrives and asks Krillin to come with him. He is brought the new God, his name is Dende. Then Goku arrives at God's Palace, and Dende, Krillin, and Gohan are all excited to see each other. Future Trunks wants to ask Goku one thing: the reason he is so calm now is because he has found a weak point in Cell, right? But Goku does not think Cell has a weak point. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters